Biomechanics: The Helmet of Strength
Biomechanics: "Power Helmet" is a horror movie released on September 16, 2015. It is the first action movie to be rated PG-13 for violent and horrifying images plot The story begins with the story behind it; I'm rich in bringing Matalen to a small island, named after him. However, Lekita, leader of the Darcy brothers, assassinated me. This story is a tribute to the tribes who moved to a castle, a volcano. The island Kohli Championship is about to begin and Mahoganer is looking for his team mate Paise the Priest. He quickly found him and looked at a warning totem beside the lava river. Just before they were leaving, Pais picked up the totem and a harsh shading began. He put this artifact into the magma, exposing the Org helmet embedded in the totem. At that moment, a burst of lava rushed into Pais' room. He threw his helmet on Mahoganer and crossed the lava with a surfboard, but only halfway through it. When he became a "melted bones", he was rescued by the war and got it. Then the two rushed to the Kohli field, Mahoganer put the mask on the belt. In the field, Vaksa introduced three Warri gifts: Know, Dig, Rain Warri and Rock Warri. Then he introduced three groups: Po-Matarun Kanohi and Hafu from Desert Pea Claw, Mach-Ga-Matarun and Pea-Clapper Macht, built on a lake, with Paise and Mahoganer. The race started into the night until Pea Clapp won. Finally, the helmet Pace was found to fall from Mahona's girdle and shimmer. Mana deduces that this is the strength of the helmet, which will be legendary for the seventh time Warri will kill Likuta. Light Helmets will lead selected pioneers to the seventh Warri. The helmet's beam initially fell on Pez, but the priest was unwilling to take responsibility for it - pushing a helmet lightly and dropping its light on Mahkarr's head, leaving everyone else to consider him a doomed pioneer. Unfortunately, for Pace, the Mahoja volunteers also brought him to Mahjonga's Heroes Chronicle. The tubers left to spread the words about the seventh Wari, and the excavations had already left. Mahoganer and Paise left the thank-you note at Paise's Crab, Peak the next day, bringing them to Milk-Get with a helmet. Rich in power, Li Kuta fully aware of what happened above. He talks to a giant statue of an unlucky helmet, which he calls his brother, I-Abundant. He then released one of his three slaughter products, one of which, Rackrain, found and killed the Herald. On the surface, Dig is a huge gift at a huge temple in the center of the island. Rackrain erupts from the center of Rackrain, hitting Dig and hiding in the river to escape. Realizing that Rackrain was thankful for her, she was in front of them and warned the city. However, Rackrain will cross the Thank-Heart wall and use its slicing, assassination and shooting power to wreak havoc and destroy the neighborhood, but some Matarun escaped unharmed and the behemoth was killed. When the next beast Bombaim is knocking on a rock, Dig runs with swords to create beams that make it a "rich" symbol. Just as Dig and Know took care of Rackrain, the two frightening Matarun hiding in the hideout, Bombaim hiss. In battle, he knows he's killed by a bomb and sucks his soul. Despite this, he dug Bombaim's head off because she was more concerned with Know's death than with his tribe. In the meantime, Paise and Mahoganer are passing a factory where electric helmets show where they go. Then they were attacked by spiders and rescued by the Warri of Wind, who gave them a quick way to travel, the Raid Zeppelin, to fly to the icy cow seat. After they arrived, they studied the destruction of thanksgiving, the drums of the band. Then the authority flew to Thankget to find out more, leaving Paise and Mahoganer. They were trapped in a blizzard and met the ice of Warri Bratin, whose character was as cold as his ability (freezing Polok). Upon their arrival at Desilaugh, they were attacked by the half-headed beast Anguis and escaped from the foothills. Flappin was hit by a beam of mysterious rays and transformed with Anguis. Paise crossed the lake, using Flappin's shield as a raft and masks as paddles. Peak (who gets behind in the milk) arrives, leaving Mattelon Eyeone underground. Perth lost in the tunnel's underground network. He was surprised by Likuta, two red-fluorescent eyes in front of him. He warned Pez that if he did not give him the helmet, Mahoguna would die. Pais refused, but later panicked, leaves Mahoganer and behind the helmet. Tubers and Ona (Earth's Warri) are telling the cave Mataron about the arrival of the seventh Warri Dhan Pace and the peaks. Angis and a million spiders arrived shortly afterwards. When Mataren's tribe was killed, Pais realized it was his fault, for he was the real pioneer, meaning that the behemoth was looking for him, digging and authority. Meanwhile, Tuber and Ona created a cave, and Warri was forced to flee the neighborhood. Pais found Mahonar and two heads of gin, the helmet said the seventh Warri should be. In spite of this, nothing happened, Angus arrived. However, Anguis is caught in a trap of trouble. Warri came to aid and destroyed all Spider-Man. However, Likuta arrives and draws souls from Mahoganer's goggles, leaving a smoky pit in his eyes. Pena told Ona "Herald" did not find "the seventh Warri", "Herald" is the seventh Warri. Pace puts on a strength helmet and becomes Paisenuef at Warri. He used an explosive light to destroy all the monsters in Liquita, then grunted to pick up the body of Majona and carry it out of the great temple. Later, Paisenuef was mentally disturbed by depression at Mahoganer's tomb and asked loudly whether the death of Mahoganer was worth it. However, Vaksa came to rest assured. Later, after Warri was completed from the body part of Usha, Harvard added the last touch to the car front: Mahona's face. As Paisenuef gets in his car and prepares to fly into Likuta's lair, his companion Toa asks why they can not go with him. Takanuva replied that defeating Likuta was his fate, and that they were with Matarun. "The War of Powers" flew out of the dark tunnel, jumped out of Ussa, and then hit a stone gate. After Happood's walk, Harvard stepped out of the rubble, picked up Mahona's face and declared himself a new priest. Paisenuef entered the lair of Likuta (the shadow of Krassta in the shadows). The shadow teacher laughed at him and told him he was a fool under the curiosity. In order to determine the fate of my rich (islands and great spirit), Li Kuta challenge Paisenuef a "Kolhi game" (playing the ball ball). If Paisenuef wins, he can try to open the Hauen-shaped door; lose while Likuta gains the power helmet. When the players to participate in the competition, Harvard returned to the court to tell everyone to awaken me to the following rich. Likuta destroyed the cave entrance as they arrived. Paisenuef tosses the ball to Likuta with his Kolhi action. When all seemed correct, Liuta was up again and claimed that if I woke up, he would be in pain. Paisenuef jumped onto the shadow teacher and ripped off his face, and the owner fell into a pool of lava and burned. Paisenuef kills Likuta with the amulets he finds, and revives each heroes who died earlier. However, their soul determines that they need to fly in heaven, causing bacterial rains. Paisenuef used his power to build an abyss in the cave, revealing the long Metert city. Parents guide Sex and nudity * not a single one Violence and Gore Strong violence * Few scenes of fantasy violence are real for gangs involving guns, blades and natural weapons and are all energy-driven. * Maho people have a vision removed * Rackrain got into the city and stabbed some people. * The unfriendly death of the Anguis family broke up between the two. * The character is killed in lava. * Bombeim beheaded. * Spiders were killed violently, but were frozen in glass, smashed, burnt in molten pools, beheaded and hit by condensed light. * The final battle between Paise and Likuta, though disguised as a game, is cruel but not bloody. * Young audiences will feel uneasy. * Half of the protagonists sucked life from them with a beam of rays. It is completely displayed, and they are motionless as life is sucked * Background story involves the war between humans and robots. Humans are killed by robots (description, not seen). Robot poisoning air kills life forms (not seen). Profanity * not a single one Alcohol / Drug / Smoking Implied medication use * Flappin's most interesting scene is the smell of flour known for its enjoyment and moaning. He is getting taller, but this is only suggestive. Enjoy / strong scene editor * As the first stop motion movie to get PG-13 rating, there are many horror themes. * Anguis is really scary, like an anaconda who is half headed and later burned to a skull halfway through. It will also make a horrible noise that sounds like someone knocked down by a car. In addition, it has horrible teeth, the eyes are removed. * When the film started there were bodies of several people, one of whom was a suicide child and his mother. No decay or any graphical display, but the underlying image is still horrible. * Some jumping panic. * The blood of the fierce Spider's worm clumped several times, during which time their faces cracked open and a slu becomes visible. Their voices are terrible too. * A tribe is massacred in one scene. No blood, but it is a chaotic and dark scene. * The death of the Mahoja is very intense and horrible. * The authorities stitched his eyes together. No blood, but still disturbing. * The vision Likuta shows Paise, in addition to predicting Mahoganer's death, shows that Tuber was lost and killed his friend. Then he experienced a great deal of torture, his pain was disturbing. * The final battle is also intense and involves the most violent bullet cannon trying to massacre Likuta. * If you think of a character as an adult rather than as an electronic robot, then the action itself is scary. * In intense battle scenes, many souls were sucked out of Biomecha and several were killed. * While animated, toddlers should not see this as it contains horrible images and slight jump scenes Recommended rating: MPAA: PG-13 Violence and Adult Content. ESRB: T: Violence PEGI: 12: Violence TV: 14 Common sense media * Violence: C * Sexual content: A. * Profane: A * Substance use: B + * The descriptions of war, death and explosions are contained in every context. There are also descriptions of the body, including dead mothers and children. Shadows dogs and birds hunt and shoot the characters in this story. A character is captured and taken away by the robot. Others were killed or injured. A bullet unwittingly pops up. Explosives release dangerous gases throughout the village, killing the public. The eyes of the character were burnt down. Flour has given Biomecha a mind-changing experience. Biomecha is engulfed in the flames. Giant explosions led to the destruction of homes and factories. People attend the funeral and are subjected to repeated dangerous moments. Category:The film Category:Happy? Will I eat? Category:As a network rule Category:A sheepskin ores Category:Dig out all my things Category:Do you know? This is your life! Category:Like the black work of Jesus. Category:I am going to get into your hands Category:Call me bastard. Category:Mom stupid Category:Parents strongly reminded Category:LEGO undercover Category:Rat's ass Category:Idea wiki is recent these days Category:Aloe Admiral Category:Refueling automation Category:Clitoris Category:As Mentally Retarded? Category:Bio mechanic Matthew Riley Category:Burning bricks in the interest Category:Browse Category:Because you can not give rat butt Category:People think I'm crazy just because there is browning in my pocket anytime. Category:I will be a ninja Category:This is where we kill all the common problems Category:Because I don't give ass mouse. Category:Big stimulate the danker the memes Category:Black quartz sphinx, judge my oath. Category:But he is coming for you Category:TV-fourteen Category:TV mature audience Category:TV show Category:Take the clock to the vagina town Category:Tears his fur and cries loudly. Category:Tell me how powerful your battle is Category:The anaconda not need any unless you are to keep buns, hun Category:The fast brown fox jumps over lazy dogs 127,566,880 times. Category:This individual rapper guy make this gal ass more than Category:Hamathuma to you Category:Hanging in the closet, he is a cowboy kid Category:He looked at K Category:Homa tumor until you. Category:How credibility can be as big as seriousness. Category:How creepy fast zebra zebra jumps! Category:Obi-wan, when you cut off my leg, I realize that I despise and/or hate you. Category:Okina is a duck Category:Okina looks like a dolphin Category:Okina looks like a frog Category:On Category:Our cannot deny Category:Saad Ayman Nine Category:Sienna Category:Sky is smoking cigarettes Category:Slim Category:Sly Dick Category:So Bad It's Good Category:So Good Category:Spider gems blur Category:Squidward walks like he is recovering Category:Starter Category:Agung shouted! No problem, but the Japanese arigato; I am Chinese. I admire the spirit! Category:Hell! I do not want the Chinese food and the monsters together! He did not even take my cookies. Category:Well, let's see ...... you tried fortune cookies? Category:When we got home, I believe there will be some moo goo gai pan to you! Category:And so on, Qin Ling can be smart? Ah, I think he will give us some dinner!